


SamWitch

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Rowena calls up Sam to deal with some of the tension between them.





	

“Samuel,” Rowena purred at him. “There seems to be a lot of tension between us. Don't you think we should do something about that?”

 

“Is that why you called me? Like a booty call?”

 

The small, lithe woman circled him. “Now, Samuel, you have to feel this...heat between us. I’ve grown tired of these nearly dead playthings. It's been awhile since I've bedded such a virile young man.” She pushed a finger into his chest and backed him to the bed in her lavish hotel suite.

 

It had been awhile for Sam as well. He hadn't had more than vanilla sex in the back seat of Dean's car in months. His brother alway told him older women were hellcats in bed. “One time deal? No strings attached?”

 

“Oh lad, you're not exactly relationship material. But if you're up for an adventure tonight…”

 

“What the hell.” Sam pulled her down into his lap and had his tongue halfway down her throat. The last supernatural lover he’d had was Ruby and she loved it hard and rough. Rowena pulled away and shoved him back on the bed. She hitched her skirt and straddled him.

 

“You know, with a wee bit of magic we can make this last for hours. Are you ready to play a few lover’s games?” Sam nodded.

 

Rowena cast her first Gaelic commands and Sam's arms were held down above his head. His cock stirred in his jeans. He loved being dominated. The best sex he’d ever had was with a demon.

 

Another command came and Sam was stripped of his clothes. The witch scraped her blood red nails down his chest. He hissed but the pain only brought him pleasure. The heat pooled in his stomach and he reached his full thickness.

 

“My...I see why they call you Moose. Quite the lovely endowment you have there.” Rowena smiled at his impressive erection. “Now what to do first?” She tapped a finger to her pursed lips. She waved her other hand and Sam moaned loud. Precum oozed from his swollen tip.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Sam gasped. His eyes were wide.

 

“Why that was your prostate, dear. Hasn't anyone ever found your G spot?”

 

“N-no…never. Damn that feels good.” He felt pressure inside him and jolts of ecstasy. Rowena smiled above him and continued to work her magic on him.

 

“Mmm...makes a man harder. All the better to ride him.” She cast her dress aside. She leaned over Sam to dip her pert nipple into his hot mouth. “Don’t be afraid to bite, Samuel. I like a bit of pain.”

 

Sam did as he was told and rolled the fleshy nub between his teeth, alternating with swirls of his tongue. He wished his hands were free so he could knead the porcelain mounds. Her breasts were perfect. She moved slightly and told him to lick between them.

 

Rowena scooted down, still straddling his legs. She tucked his purple cock between them and rocked. Sam panted as he watched his head slide between her cleavage. Between the ass play and the bit of friction he came in no time, painting her tits and his stomach.

 

She waved them clean. “Now for a bit of fun for me,” she squealed. Rowena reached down and dipped a finger in her neatly groomed mound. She brought it up to Sam's lips for him to taste. He sucked her finger hungrily, growling. He grabbed her and rolled them so she was laying back on the pillow. 

 

Sam nuzzled between her smooth thighs and traced his tongue around her moist lips. He tongued her folds, making her lift her hips up to meet him. Her fingers carded through his thick mane. “Oh such a good boy, Samuel,” she praised between moans. He changed up to suck her clit and it sent her over the edge. Sam raised up with a cocky grin.

 

Thinking the good times were over, Sam laid on his back beside her. But once she caught her breath she was on him again. “You know women are magnificent creatures. We can come and come again. We can writhe in pleasure for hours.” She gingerly lifted his spent cock. “But men need time to come ‘round again. Unless you use a little magic.” 

 

Sam felt the pressure inside him again, this time working in and out. His dick went rigid again. Rowena lowered herself onto him, her body slick with her own juices and Sam's saliva. Sam planted his feet flat on the bed and gripped her hips tight so he could thrust up inside her. She bounced on him, bracing herself on his thighs. 

 

Rowena tossed her head back. Sam was a large man and she was full and stretched. His head pounded deep inside her. “Oh, Samuel! Right there. Keep at it! Yes! Oh Yes!” She ground down on him and clenched hard. Sam released soon after, surprised he could come again so soon. 

 

“Jesus, Rowena. I think you brought me here so you could fuck me to death.” Sam wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

 

Rowena rolled off of him. “Night’s still young, lad. Come along. You haven't seen the shower yet.”

 

Sam actually groaned. His muscles were already starting to get sore. This woman was insatiable. But he may never have another night of mind blowing sex like this. He followed her to the large glass enclosure and joined her under the streaming water. She could have easily cleaned them again with her magic but...shower sex.

 

He poured one of her fancy bathing soaps into his hands and worked it into a lather. He ran his large hands over her small body. She leaned into his touch, baring her neck so he could suck and bite. She threw her arms around his neck and jumped up into his arms. Sam pressed Rowena back against the wall and ground into her until she raised him again.

 

He continued marking her neck as he slipped inside her again. Water sluiced down his back as he fucked her full once more. Her nails dug like talons into his back and shoulders. She bit his chest hard enough to draw blood and licked the wound. Sam cried out and responded by thrusting harder. 

 

Rowena was so responsive. He made her come twice before she gave him that little push inside. He swore when he came and his thighs trembled. He slid Rowena back down on her feet so they could actually wash the smell of sex off them. He left first to towel off and flopped onto the bed still nude.

 

He dozed while she took her time putting herself back together. He could have left. He could have gotten dressed and driven away with the memory of a great time. The things she had done to his prostate...he may start picking up a guy every now and then like his brother did. 

 

“Still with me, Samuel?”

 

“Barely. I may be dehydrated,” Sam joked. 

 

“Aye.” Rowena fetched him some juice from the mini bar. He drank appreciatively as she stroked his hair. She gave him an affectionate kiss on his temple. “Thank you for a lovely evening. Are you sure you want this to be a one time thing?”

 

“Actually...I wouldn’t mind if you called me again. I had a rather  _ educational  _ night. Still a few things you could teach me.” Sam hugged her robed body to him and kissed her chest.

 

“I’ll consider it on one condition.”

 

“Oh yeah? What's that?”

 

“That at just the right moment I can tell Fergus I bedded a Winchester and let him spend eternity wondering which one.”

 

Sam laughed. He almost wanted to call Crowley and brag about it himself but he liked having a dirty little secret. “Deal.”

  
Rowena let him rest a tad longer before helping him redress and wishing him goodnight at the door. She’d come when he’d call for a favor, and she’d come when she called him for one.


End file.
